1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a surface coil for a magnetic resonance tomography apparatus and a plug module for a surface coil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic resonance apparatuses, in particular for the examination of patients, are generally known, for example from Patent Document DE10314215B4.
Modern magnetic resonance systems (also called MR or MRT systems) normally operate with multiple different antennas (also called coils in the following) to emit radio-frequency pulses for nuclear magnetic resonance excitation and/or to receive induced magnetic resonance signals. A magnetic resonance system frequently has a larger coil permanently installed in the apparatus (known as a whole-body coil, also called a body coil) and multiple small local coils (also called surface coils). In contrast to the whole-body coil, the local coils serve to acquire detailed images of body parts or organs of a patient that are located relatively close to the surface of the body. For this purpose the local coils are applied at the point of the patient at which the region to be examined is located.
Surface coils for magnetic resonance tomography are connected with the MRT system for transmission of signals to be transmitted and/or received. For example, it is known to make this connection with electrical plug connections. Multiple individual contacts (coaxial and signal contacts) can be combined into one plug block. In coils with a direct connection, the plug blocks are attached to the coil housing. Conductors connected or soldered to the individual contacts connect the plug blocks directly with electronic components inside the coil. Damage to the individual contacts that can lead to failure of the coil can arise due to wear or inappropriate handling of the coil by the user.